Merlin's Identity
by AnimalLover77325
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's true identity and his magic... Rated T just to be safe. First story!
1. Morgana returns

Hi everyone!  
>This is my first fanfic so enjoy!<br>Sorry about the chapters being quite short and some spelling/ grammatical errors.  
>Feedback is welcome, positive and negative as it'll help improve my writing.<br>AnimalLover77325

Morgana screamed, Merlin flinging her to the other side of the great hall. The loud impact echoed throughout the castle, alerting Arthur Pendragon. A large battle was taking place outside, but somehow Morgana managed to enter the castle- only seen by Merlin. Arthur had been leasing the knights, being the Prince of Camelot he had to show leadership skills.

"What on earth is going on here?" He yelled, gazing at the baffled Merlin. Spotting the unconscious Morgana sprawled on the ground, Arthur ran up to her. "Come on, we have to take her to the dungeons before she wakes up!" He yelled, not even praising Merlin. Merlin sighed and helped Arthur carry her down to the dungeons. There weren't many guards; many of them helping outside. Merlin and Arthur placed her inside a cell, Arthur proceeding to lock the door once the two had walked out themselves.

As Merlin and Arthur were about to leave, Morgana's eyes snapped open. She gasped, realizing that she had allowed her enemies to put her under lock and key. Merlin and Arthur instantly ran back to the cell at the sound.

"Morgana!" Arthur said, surprised she would awake do quickly.

"Who else would it be?" She growled, her face lit with fury.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends." Arthur stated. Merlin kept quiet.

"I am here to get what is rightfully mine." She whispered menacingly, anger dripping from her very words. "The throne of Camelot."

"I've had enough, Morgana. I am going back outside to help the knights." Before Arthur could leave, Morgana interrupted him.

"I have some information to give you, dear brother." She spat. "Information that will prove to be very valuable." A small grin crept up onto her face, before she glanced at Merlin. Merlin knew, that somehow, this 'valuable' information wasn't going to be good... for him at least. "I am warning you that this information is quite hard to believe and against your hatred of magic, yet it is true... have you ever heard of Emrys?" 


	2. Revealed!

Hi everyone!  
>Thank you so much for whoever followedfavourited my story or me, it really encouraged me on.  
>I'm sorry I've taken a while to update.<br>Enjoy! :)  
>AnimalLover77325<p>Camelot lay in ruins. The air was cold, so cold that it could freeze all the survivors. The floor was plagued with bodies- bodies of knights that had given their lives for the protection of Camelot, and bodies of thugs that had died trying to conquer what wasn't their one. The ground was crimson red; blood recklessly splattered everywhere. It was like a graveyard, the eerie silence like a terrible curse.<p>

Despite the terrible signs, the battle was not over. 5 knights remained, Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Leon. Proud supporters of Arthur, they had managed to learn well from him and survive this long.

On the other side remained one woman. She had blonde hair. Determination was written all over her face, yet her wrinkles and bad past were still evident. Morgause was outnumbered, yet she had magic, unlike the knights. Muttering dark words under her breath, the knights were instantly flung back, pain shooting through them, but not death. Morgause wasn't interested in finishing them off. She had other things on her mind.

Other people survived, as the knights, Arthur and Merlin were really the only ones that had fought. Guinevere, Uther, Gaius, guards, servants, villagers and other people who didn't live or work in the castle, as well as many others had survived.

Sadly, Gwaine had taken a terrible blow to the head, and wouldn't survive for long.

Merlin stiffened. Yes, Arthur was going to find out who he was sooner or later, but Merlin knew it was too soon and that the information was coming from the wrong person. Morgana grinned, watching both Arthur and Merlin, knowing that there was a chance that Arthur would turn on Merlin once he knew the truth. All Merlin could do was hope otherwise.

"I have no idea who Emrys is..." Arthur replied, slightly suspicious.

"It looks like you're going to find out." Morgana replied. "Emrys is the name given by the Druids of a powerful warlock-"

"What's the difference between a sorcerer and a warlock?" Arthur interrupted. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"A warlock is born with magic." She replied.

"That's impossible! No one is born with magic!" Arthur stated.

"Emrys was. Would you please stop interrupting?" Morgana snapped. "As I was saying, Emrys is the name given by the Druids of a powerful warlock who will one day join Arthur Pendragon and help him become the king he needs to be so he can unite the five lands of Albion." Arthur raised his eyebrows when his half sister mentioned his name. "Emrys was not only born with magic and destined to help you, but he is the last dragon lord as well."

"And who is this Emrys exactly?" Arthur asked. Merlin shuffled uneasily on the floor. How would Arthur react? Merlin hoped that after all they'd been through, Arthur wouldn't turn on him.

"Why don't we make the process of finding out who Emrys is more enticing... What about guessing?" Morgana suggested, with her innocent smile of hers, yet both Arthur and Merlin knew that she was grinning madly underneath.

"Fine then. But let's get on with it." Arthur began, a littler impatient. "Is it Gaius?" Arthur asked. Merlin could tell why he guessed him first. After all, he was the only known sorcerer in Camelot- by Uther.

"Wrong." Morgana smirked, savoring the moment. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You know what? I'm going to go outside and help the survivors. After all, it is better than fun and games, Morgana." Arthur strode off, and Merlin relaxed.

"Oh Arthur! I don't think it's a good idea to run off. After all, it is proving the fact that I'm better than you!"

"Fine!" Arthur yelled, absolutely annoyed that Morgana was making fun if him. Merlin sighed, sometimes wishing that Arthur wasn't an arrogant prat that couldn't stand being embarrassed. "Is it one of the knights?" Arthur asked, trying to narrow down his choices so he could get this over with.

"I'm very sure you would've realised if one of your trustworthy knights had magic, would you not?"

"I guess I would..." Arthur answered Morgana. "Is Emrys a servant?" Arthur asked, before turning to face Merlin, which greeted him with a furious shake to his head, desperate that Arthur would be interrupted by someone. Morgana grinned and clutched the bars, then nodded her head.

"Your very manservant, in fact." She gave him one of her evil grins. Arthur stared at Merlin with disbelief on his face.

"Now you're just pretending..." Arthur commented, though he was not so sure himself.

"Very well, suit yourself. Merlin, if you're a true friend of Arthur, you'd tell him the truth." She glanced at Merlin, before urging him on. Should Merlin tell Arthur, or should he continue lying like had been for all these years? Merlin stared at Arthur, who stared back, waiting for a response. Merlin reluctantly, but slowly nodded. He suddenly felt dizzy and scared. Before Arthur had any time to react, Morgause came running into the dungeons.

"Well, this is my cue." Morgana said, before blasting open the locked dungeon cell door, and making her way over to Morgause. Merlin's eyes flashed gold; being Emrys he didn't need to say a spell. Morgana and Morgause were instantly pulled to the floor. Using all their strength, they managed to look up.

"You're not going anywhere." Merlin growled. Arthur gaped at Merlin. He was surprised and angry, but most of all he was hurt, feeling betrayed that his best friend, not that he'd admit it, betrayed him after all the time they had spent together. Morgana whispered a spell, and a merlin was flung back, allowing Morgause and herself to stand once again. Merlin groaned and slowly stood up, rubbing his head where he had been hit. Merlin repeated the spell Morgana said, and Morgause and her were flung back. He then muttered a sleeping spell, his eyes flashing gold with each spell he said. Morgana and Morgause fell asleep under the effects of the spell. Merlin dragged them into a secure cell and locked the door.

"It's the best sleeping spell I had. They'll continue to sleep for 6 hours. Come on!" Merlin yelled, and forcefully dragged the confused Arthur out of the dungeons. Merlin continued to pull him outside, trying to act casual along the way. It felt somewhat strange and odd that Arthur had found out about his magic. Merlin didn't want an angry Arthur to yell at him, so he continued to distract him as best as he could.

Both Merlin and Arthur stared in shock at the scene that lay out before them. Everyone was dead, or injured in some way. Knights of Camelot were strewn across the floor, their swords covered in blood. Arthur walked towards each and every one of them, hoping that they were alive. The only knights to greet him back were Elyan, Lancelot, Leon and Percival. Arthur was overjoyed to see them, but could still feel something nagging inside of him. It was then that he realized Gwaine was not with them, that he began to worry.

Just a side note:  
>Even though Merlin's magic was revealed in this episode Arthur didn't really get the time to think about it and react. Once the issue about the war and the problem with Gwaine is cleared up, I am planning for Arthur to confront Merlin and have a talk.<br>Sorry for any inconvenience!  
>AnimalLover77325 <p>


End file.
